


Domesticity Meme: Homeland – Carrie/Quinn

by koalathebear



Series: Homeland: season 4 missing scenes [12]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Meme, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the <a href="http://azaleecalypso.tumblr.com/post/80465408410/big-fat-Domesticity-questions-meme-eta-i-added">Domesticity Meme</a> and have modified it as not all of the questions were applicable.  So this is written at a time I haven't seen 4.12 yet.  It is set in a speculative future that is post-Haqqani, on the assumption that Quinn survives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity Meme: Homeland – Carrie/Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> There is some mention of sex, so please close your eyes if you are under-aged.
> 
> If you liked this, there is more domesticity fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2875532).

**How did they first kiss?**  
The first time was the night of Frank Mathison's wake. After a day of sorrow, relief, wry laughter and Irish whiskey. The kiss had been a long time coming and as deeply satisfying as it left them both wanting more. The second kiss lasted longer and it was when Carrie realises that Quinn has returned from what everyone (including Carrie) had assumed was a suicide mission - an open-ended mission into Aleppo, Syria to assassinate three high value IS targets. He and his team were responsible for their own extraction, making their way out of Iraq. His eyes search the crowded room for her and he pushes past the senior officials attempting to congratulate him and pulls her into his arms. "You're fucking crazy," she manages to tell him before his mouth comes down on hers.

 **Who flirts more??**  
It varies. Most of the time Carrie is matter-of-fact, borderline rude but when she wants something, she turns on the charm, softens her hard gaze and makes her voice honey sweet. In contrast, Quinn maintains his usual air of easy-going nonchalance but tends not to engage with the women (and the men) who try to flirt with him.

 **How did the relationship start? ?**  
This is a point of contention between them. They certainly know when they met, but neither agrees to admit when any feelings of romantic interest might have started. Quinn sometimes wonders if he fell in love with Carrie when Dar Adal and David Estes pushed Carrie's dossier across the table towards him and told him that his job was to take out Nicholas Brody. Carrie can't quite pinpoint the moment when she started to love Quinn … it feels like she's always loved him even though she knows that's definitely not true.

 **How did they start living together? Do they move? How do they choose the place? ?**  
After the Syria mission, Quinn starts spending more and more time at Carrie's house until she clears out the space in her drawers and wardrobe and he just moves in – his generic and anonymous dwelling places a thing of the past. When they eventually quit the CIA, they move out of town into a place that overlooks a lake and is about as far away from the craziness of the city as you can get.

 **Do they get married (or equivalent)? ?**  
Yes, but they tell everyone that it's a marriage of convenience or claim that the other party proposed. 

**Do they have kids? ?**  
Franny and her older half-brother Johnny now have a little brother named Toby.

 **Do they have pets? ?**  
Yes, an affectionate bitza rescued from the local pound who thinks he owns the place. 

**Do they act different in public and at home? ?**  
Yes. Neither are into open display so affection in public. They hold hands, they kiss each other briefly in greeting and farewell but reserve their affections for the privacy of their own home.

 **Sleeping habits? ?**  
They are both early risers and both have nightmares – which are gradually getting better.

 **Favourite non-sexual activity? ?**  
Going on walks, dozing together on the sofa.

 **Favourite sexual activity? ?**  
It varies. Currently, Quinn likes sneaking up behind her, his hands sliding down her body to touch her, his fingers sliding into her and making her come while she's pressed against him. Sometimes it's Carrie straddling him, his strong hands on her bare hips as she rocks against him as they both moan in pleasure.

 **How often do they have sex? ?**  
Quite a bit, but no one keeps track.

 **What habits of the other drives them crazy? ?**  
Quinn's crumpled shirts. Carrie's happy to iron them, but Quinn's just as happy to grab his shirt just out of the basket and pull it on.

Quinn's driven crazy by many of Carrie's little quirks, leaving the lights on when she's left a room, leaving the front door open when she takes in the groceries …

 **How often do they fight? ?**  
Surprisingly infrequently given their past.

 **Most trivial thing they fight over? ?**  
Carrie leaving the doors unlocked.

 **How do they make up after a fight? ?**  
A hug, foreheads touching. "You're an asshole."  
"No, you're the asshole."

 **Who uses all the hot water? ?**  
Carrie. She stands under the spray thinking hard. Lately, Quinn's taken to joining her in the shower because he's sick of getting all the cold showers.

 **Who does most of the cleaning? ?**  
Both of them are neat freaks so they share the duties, although Quinn does more of the yard work.

 **What do they watch on tv and do they fight for the remote? ?**  
They watch the news, documentaries and whatever happens to be on. There are no fights for the remote because they each have their own.

 **Who calls up the super/landlord when the heat’s not working? ?**  
Neither. They own the house and Quinn does the repairs where he can and Carrie calls for a repairman if Quinn declares defeat.

 **Who answers the phone? ?**  
Neither. They screen call their calls.

 **Who steals the blankets? ?**  
Carrie steals the blanket, Quinn hogs the bed.

 **Who remembers things? ?**  
Both do. They both have minds like a steel trap.

 **Who does the groceries? ?**  
They tend to go together so that there are no complaints about what gets bought.

 **Who cooks normally? ?**  
Carrie's all about quick and easy meals so it's generally Quinn who cooks as he's something of a gourmand. 

**Who leaves their stuff lying everywhere? ?**  
Neither. They are neat freaks.

 **What kind of stuff can be found around their place? ?**  
Books, books and children's toys.

 **What do their cupboards or shelves look like? ?**  
Very tidy. Everything well ordered and in its place.

 **What does their closet(s) look like? ?**  
Carrie's clothes are on the left, Quinn's are on the right.

**What do they do when they’re away from each other? ?**  
They work. Both are used to being self-sufficient individuals but they text one another during quiet periods and do miss one another. 

**Do they have nicknames or pet names for each other? ?**  
No.

 **How do they refer to the other in public? How do other people refer to the other? (i.e. “my partner”, “ask your father”, ”dad and papa”, ”How’s your wife?”, etc) ?**  
To non-family, Quinn calls her Carrie and Carrie calls him Quinn. To their children, they say "your dad" and "your mom."

 **Who is more likely to pay for dinner? ?**  
Quinn. Carrie can never find anything in her hand-bag.

 **How often do they go on dates? ?**  
Now and then, they're generally homebodies.

 **Typical date night? Out or at home? ?**  
They'll go out for the occasional dinner but are just as happy to get take-out and eat in on the sofa.

 **Do they celebrate birthdays, Valentine’s day, anniversaries? ?**  
Valentine's Day disgusts them but birthdays and anniversaries get celebrated.

 **What would they get each other for gifts? ?**  
Books for both. Carrie gets Quinn the latest gadgets. Quinn buys unique jewellery and holidays for Carrie.

 **How do they spend Christmas and New Year’s (or equivalent family gatherings)? ?**  
Christmas is spent with Maggie and her daughters. New Years is just Carrie, Quinn, Franny and Toby.

 **Who cusses more? ?**  
They're neck in neck in terms of extreme overuse of the F-word.

 **What would they do if the other one was hurt? ?**  
Both are very matter-of-fact. Quinn has trained as a field medic before and Carrie's very proficient in first-aid.

 **What are little gestures they do for each other? ?**  
Each knows when the other is feeling upset/frustrated or distracted. There is no attempt at pretence and generally comfort is offered by way of a hug or a kiss. Each will hand the other a cup of coffee or tea in silent comfort and wait to be told what the problem is. Quinn will reach out to brush Carrie's hair from her face or touch her cheek. Carrie will push him into a chair and stand behind him, massaging his shoulders until she can feel the tension dissipate.

 **Do they know how the other takes their coffee/tea? ?**  
Both take their coffee very strong. Quinn takes his with one sugar and Carrie has no sugar but just the tiniest dash of milk. Both drink their tea black. They know exactly how the other takes his or her tea and coffee.

 **Do they feel they see each other enough, or do they have activities that take too much of their time? ?**  
After both quit, Carrie returned to teaching and Quinn's working as a private contractor with limited travel. They see each other a lot although one of Quinn's favourite things is seeing Carrie with the kids waiting for him at the airport holding up a welcome home sign.

 **What is the morning routine? ?**  
The alarm goes off and one or both of them swear. Whoever turns off the alarm, rolls over, kisses the other one good morning and then heads off to the bathroom first.


End file.
